


please what?

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: Frank hates saying the word 'please', but he makes an exception for Matt and Elektra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut so please be nice!

Frank grips the sheets beneath him, gasping at the feel of Matt’s tongue just below his navel. His head lays neatly in Elektra’s lap and he shivers as she takes one nail and slowly slides it up his stomach. He groans in pleasure as he glances down and sees just a drop of blood forming on his skin. They always know just how to push his buttons. 

 

“You look so gorgeous.” Elektra smiles, her fingers coming to rest in Frank’s short hair. 

 

He reaches up and grabs her hand, opening his mouth in an ‘o’ shape as Matt  _ finally  _ starts sucking his dick. His other hand slides down to roughly grip Matt’s hair and his hips arch off the bed as Matt moans. 

 

“ _ Please _ .” He sighs, choking on the word. He can’t remember the last time he had said it, but right now it doesn’t matter. He just wants  _ more _ . 

 

“Please what?” Elektra whispers teasingly into his ear, smirking at Matt.

 

Matt stops sucking with a ‘pop’, laying his head on his hand. “Yes, Frank. Please what?”

 

“Shut up.” He growls to both of them, but Matt ‘tsks’.

 

“Come on, Frank. Please  _ what _ ?”

 

Frank rolls his eyes, but manages to make eye contact with Matt. “Please let me cum.”

 

Matt leans forward and captures Frank’s lips in a kiss, biting down on his bottom lip before sinking down and sucking Frank’s dick again. Frank groans, hips pinned down by Matt’s arms. He’s sure he could break free of Matt’s hold, but he’s too concerned about getting off right now. He feels that pool of heat in his lower belly and all Matt gets for a warning is Frank tugging on his hair before cumming down the man’s throat. 

 

“Jesus.” He breathes deeply as Matt sits up and starts kissing Elektra, one hand tangled in her hair, the other down her tank top. 

 

“Aren’t you going to help?” Elektra asks as Matt’s lips find their way to her neck.

  
Frank smiles. 


End file.
